Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of minimizing an error caused by a movement of a user in case of measuring a pulse wave using a PPG (photo plethysmography.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of a terminal are diversifying, the terminal is implemented as a form of a multimedia player equipped with such complex functions as capturing a picture or a video, playing music or a video file, gaming, broadcast reception and the like.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In order for a user easily carry a mobile terminal all the time, a wearable mobile terminal capable of being worn on a user like accessories such as a mobile terminal of a watch type worn on a wrist, a mobile terminal of a glasses type capable of being worn on a user like a glasses and the like is emerging.
Since a wearable mobile terminal maintains a state of being worn on a body of a user all the time, the wearable mobile terminal can consistently monitor a change of the body. Hence, the wearable mobile terminal can collect data by measuring changes of a body temperature, a heart rate and the like.